Broadband based services can be delivered via existing cable infrastructure from MSOs, digital subscriber lines (xDSL), integrated service digital network (ISDN), public switched telephone networks, or T1 connections from telecommunications operators or internet service providers, satellite from satellite operators, or wireless services (such as, e.g., cellular, 802.11 or Wi-MAX standards) from wireless service providers, among many others. Broadband services can be categorized into high and low priority services. High priority services can include telephony, medical monitoring and alarm systems while low priority services can include internet access and video delivery. Subscribers typically access broadband services with customer premise equipment device(s) (CPE) at their location.
One such CPE device can receive information from and transmit information to termination systems (e.g., edge devices). The device can modulate and demodulate signals (modems) from termination systems and provide end users with the ability to access various broadband services. Examples of such modem devices include cable modems (CM), enhanced multimedia terminal adapters (eMTA), digital subscriber line (DSL) modems, wireless modems, set-top boxes (STB), among others.
After devices are deployed into service, they typically have a relatively long operating life. Such devices are typically powered by an external alternating current (AC) power source and/or one or more battery. Moreover, occasionally devices that have been deployed experience an external power failure. Typically when such failures occur, a modem device switches to backup battery operation. However, normal operation using backup battery can be short lived, thus leading to an outage in broadband services.